Amour de jeunesse ou perspective d'avenir?
by Darkie59
Summary: 1996 Matsumoto Jun entre à la Johnny's. Jun/?


Avant de commencer, quel calvaire ! Écrire sur mon jojo number one : Jun et sur un autre que j'admire est juste trop compliqué ! Je pense que je n'écrirai plus jamais sur eux ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour un résultat pitoyable et je m'excuse platement pour cet OS.

Ensuite je n'ai absolument pas respecté les faits réels dans cette fic. Je sais que mon Junjun n'a pas passé les auditions puisqu'il a été choisi directement par Johnny pépé mais je m'en moque. ^^ Voilàààààààààààààà.

* * *

><p>En ce jour de 1996 un jeune homme entrait tremblant dans les bâtiments de la célèbre agence Johnny's pour la première fois de sa vie.<p>

Il venait de franchir les portes afin de passer l'audition pour devenir un junior. Est ce qu'il croyait en ses chances ? Non. Certes il était assez mignon pour son âge si on oubliait un léger détail qui finalement au Japon n'était pas primordial : l'état de ses dents mais ça il n'y pouvait rien. Son soucis était plutôt lié à ses performances vocales... disons que sa voix rappelait un peu celle d'un canard...

Il se dirigea avec appréhension vers l'accueil. Il tendit sa convocation et en échange on lui donna un badge avec un numéro : le quinze. Il se dépêcha de l'accrocher et il suivit la femme qui l'emmena dans une vaste salle de danse pleine à craquer de garçons de son âge. Déjà qu'il était terrorisé mais là... La peur lui nouait l'estomac et il craignait de vomir sur les pieds de son voisin lorsqu'il devrait exécuter la chorégraphie. Finalement son meilleur ami avait peut être raison, il aurait mieux fait d'oublier cette idée et de rester chez lui. Maintenant il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

Un chorégraphe montra rapidement les pas qu'ils devraient tous reproduire puis on demanda aux dix premiers de s'avancer. Il comprit alors qu'il ferait parti des prochains. Le stress monta d'un cran et son envie de fuir cet univers si différent du sien s'accentua.

Une femme se tourna ensuite vers eux et elle prit la parole.

« Les porteurs des numéros onze à vingt veuillez monter sur l'estrade s'il vous plaît et rapidement. »

Il se leva fébrile et il tenta de refaire les gestes qu'on leurs avait montré. Il avait cette impression désagréable d'être un pantin exécutant la danse des canards. Tous les autres avaient l'air plus à l'aise avec tout ça et surtout plus confiant. Sentir le regard scrutateur des adultes sur lui le gênait... Cette impression de n'être qu'un morceau de viande, oui mais un morceau de viande qui danse le hantait.

Alors que le passage ne devait durer que trois minutes il avait le sentiment que cela faisait déjà des heures qu'il gesticulait comme un abruti.

Soudain, à ses côtés, le numéro quatorze s'emmêla dans ses pas et il chuta misérablement. S'en était terminé pour lui le pauvre. D'ailleurs à voir sa tête il en était conscient. Et pourquoi pas ? Si il tombait lui aussi alors il en aurait fini avec cette mascarade. Il allait mettre en action son plan quand la même femme stoppa la prestation. Les trois plus longues minutes de sa vie avaient enfin pris fin.

Il soupira de soulagement et aida son malheureux compagnon à se relever. Il paraissait tellement désemparé qu'il fut pris de pitié. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et chercha ses mots pour lancer la conversation.

- ça va ? _Son originalité le perdrait un jour et il se traita intérieurement de baka !_

- Je... je me suis ridiculisé.

- Si tu veux mon avis on s'est tous ridiculisé. On ne ressemblait à rien.

- Peut être mais les autres ont su rester sur leurs pieds eux.

- Pas faux... Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Aiba Masaki et toi ?

- Matsumoto Jun. Enchanté.

- Enchanté. Tu as quel âge ?

- Treize ans. Je vais encore au collège.

- Tu es jeune. Moi j'ai quatorze ans.

- Tu parles d'une grosse différence d'âge...

- Mouais... En tout cas je pense vraiment que tu as toutes tes chances !

Et ils parlèrent ainsi faisant tranquillement connaissance pendant que des dizaines d'autres garçons continuaient de défiler voulant à tout prix accomplir leurs rêves de grandeur. L'un d'eux se fit d'ailleurs particulièrement remarquer. Il adressait des signes à sa mère et excédé un homme du jury, assez vieux, décida de le mettre au premier rang. Contre toute attente ce garçon était doué en danse... extrêmement doué même selon l'avis de Jun.

Une heure après on les mena dans une autre salle et on les fit patienter avant l'annonce des résultats. Certains semblaient au bord de la crise de panique totale alors que d'autres se perdaient dans des discutions enflammées avec leurs voisins.

Peu de temps après un adulte vint les rejoindre. Il tenait dans sa main la liste des numéros des candidats retenus et il commença son discours.

« Je vais être rapide car je sais que vous attendez tous ça avec impatience. Félicitation à vous et pour les personnes non retenues n'hésitez pas à retenter votre chance.

On a gardé quatre personnes. A l'appel de votre nom venez me rejoindre s'il vous plaît. »

Seulement quatre personnes ? Vu le nombre de garçons présents les candidats sélectionnés devaient vraiment être bons.

« Intègre donc dès à présent les juniors :

- Ohno Satoshi

- Sakurai Sho

- Aiba Masaki

- Matsumoto Jun.

Merci encore à vous tous. »

Son nom... Il faisait parti des juniors ? Ça y était ! Ne croyant pas réellement à tout ça il alla à la rencontre des deux garçons qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Ils paraissaient tous les quatre ne pas vraiment réaliser la situation et alors qu'ils effectuaient cette première séance photo ils n'imaginaient absolument pas les répercutions de cette journée sur leurs futurs. Les voilà propulsés dans l'univers des Johnny's.

Même si cela en faisait rêver plus d'un la réalité s'avéra être bien différente. Les entraînements de danse et de chant étaient compliqués et les prises de photos pour les magazines sans réels intérêts. Ils comprirent bien vite qu'ils n'étaient que des faire valoir pour leurs senpais. Leurs rôles finalement pouvaient se résumer à ça : rester au fond et sourire... On a déjà vu largement plus épanouissant.

L'avantage de ce nouveau statut de « star », enfin du point de vue des camarades de classe, c'était le soudain grand intérêt des filles pour eux. Ils avaient beaucoup de succès et parfois ils en profitaient ils l'avouaient volontiers. Au moins, porter des costumes à paillettes cinquante fois trop grands était utile.

Les contacts avec les plus âgés étaient assez limités. Ils faisaient clairement parti d'un monde à part et même si devant les caméras ils jouaient aux grands frères protecteurs la réalité était toute autre. Ils se voyaient pour les concerts et les enregistrements point. Bon il existait des exceptions comme Higashiyama-senpai qui adorait passer du temps avec eux. Jun, Aiba et Ninomiya, qu'ils avaient rencontré lors d'une séance photo, étaient même allés avec lui à Hawaï. Leur senpai s'était montré attentif et avait détecté chez eux un certain potentiel.

Matsujun continuait donc lentement son chemin. Il ne trouvait pas vraiment sa place dans l'agence ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec les autres mais il avait fini par s'entourer de quelques amis. Il traînait la plupart du temps avec Masaki et parfois avec huit garçons du Kansai qui venaient de temps en temps à Tokyo.

Aiba l'entraînait aussi régulièrement vers le dernier étage du bâtiment central. Ils se faufilaient alors discrètement vers la salle des SMAP et ils admiraient en silence les membres de ce groupe qui avait la réputation de regrouper les rois de la Johnny's.

La motivation principale ayant amené Masaki à intégrer la compagnie n'était plus un mystère pour ses amis : il voulait jouer au basket avec les SMAP... après tout pourquoi pas ? Certains étaient bien là parce que leurs parents avaient promis un jeu vidéo en échange ou de l'argent...

Bien que ne comprenant pas au début l'attrait de son compagnon pour ces personnes il l'avait accompagné simplement pour ne pas rester seul. La solitude était pire que tout selon Jun.

Il avait donc découvert ses senpais au fil de leurs répétitions et une admiration profonde pour l'un d'entre eux avait fait son apparition. Il l'admirait à la dérobée à la moindre occasion. Il avait enfin trouvé son modèle sous les traits de Kimura Takuya.

Il le trouvait incroyablement charismatique. Il était entouré d'une aura intense et il semblait toujours confiant en ses capacités. En tant qu'acteur il excellait et Matsujun se passait ses dramas en boucle au point de les connaître par cœur. Il le voyait s'acharner à apprendre des choses qui selon lui étaient bien trop compliquées sans jamais émettre une seule contestation et puis, soyons franc, il était beau.

Au départ Jun ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était sensible aux charmes de son senpai mais bien vite il se résigna : oui il ressemblait à l'une de ces si nombreuses groupies qu'il voyait lors des concerts. Une fois cela admis il commença alors à avoir un unique sujet de conversation : Kimutaku !

Si il en avait eu la possibilité il aurait fondé une nouvelle religion : le kimuisme et il aurait consacré sa vie à l'aimer. Hélas il avait trop d'occupations diverses pour mettre la chose en pratique et surtout, il doutait que Kimura apprécie vraiment ce genre d'attention.

Plus le temps passait plus son amour devint irrationnel. Il refusait désormais de sortir avec les autres préférant se poster devant la télévision et attendre les publicités de SMAP. Même si au début tout le monde trouvait cela drôle rapidement l'inquiétude pris le dessus parmi ses amis proches et Aiba décida d'agir.

- Jun... Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça toute ta vie je te signale !

- Qu'est ce que je fais de mal au juste ?

- Tu ressembles à une grosse larve qui refuse de se bouger ! Au lieu de penser à lui tu devrais lui en parler !

- Lui en parler ? Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ?

- Que tu l'aimes tout simplement ! Après tout tu n'as rien à perdre ! Tu n'es pas le premier et sûrement pas le dernier dans cette agence à être gay !

- Et si ensuite il refuse de me parler ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si vous vous parliez déjà de toute façon ! Tu ne lui adresses jamais la parole ! Si il te rejette et bien tout continuera comme avant sauf que tu seras fixé et si il accepte bingo !

- Il n'acceptera jamais et tu le sais bien !

- Non ! Moi tout ce que je sais c'est que tu fantasmes comme un idiot sur un mec et que tu refuses de tenter ta chance. Tu fais pitié alors bouge toi maintenant !

Lui parler... lui avouer ses sentiments et ensuite attendre le verdict... Pourquoi pas en fin de compte ? Il se rendait bien compte que rester à stagner de cette manière ne l'amènerait à rien même si la réponse était déjà connue d'avance. Il allait prendre son courage à deux mains et là, tout de suite, il allait voir Kimura senpai !

Fort de cette résolution il quitta le dortoir des juniors et il fonça dans les couloirs vers la salle où il savait qu'il trouverait l'objet de ses désirs à cette heure de la journée. Il entra en trombe dans la cafétéria et après un rapide coup d'œil il le repéra. Il était à la même table que d'habitude et il mangeait en compagnie de Goro senpai.

Il s'avança et essaya de calmer son cœur qui manquait d'exploser dans sa poitrine à cause du stress. Il respira profondément et il s'arrêta devant Takuya.

- Kimura-senpai je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important !

- Vas...

- KIMURA JE T'AIME !

Question subtilité on repassera mais au moins il avait été direct ! Pas besoin de passer par quatre chemins puisque au final c'était ça qu'il désirait lui avouer. Il ferma les yeux de peur de se prendre une gifle ou de le voir se moquer ouvertement de lui et il attendit.

Il attendit mais... rien et soudain, un raclement de chaise et un souffle léger sur son visage. Une légère pression sur ses lèvres et une chaleur intense qui l'envahit. Il vient d'être embrassé par Kimura Takuya ! De surprise il ouvrit les yeux et il admira son dieu vivant ainsi penché sur ses lèvres.

Le SMAP s'écarta lentement et lui adressa un léger sourire.

« C'est gentil à toi Matsumoto-kun mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments pour le moment. Reviens me voir le jour où tu seras majeur et tellement connu au Japon que tout le monde reconnaîtra ton talent. Je suis certain que tu peux devenir ce genre de personne. »

Suite à cette annonce Goro se leva et ils partirent ensemble laissant complètement choqué un Matsujun aux anges. Avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle ils entendirent soudainement.

« Je deviendrai plus populaire que SMAP avec mon futur groupe et ce jour là tu n'auras pas le droit de revenir sur ta parole ! Moi Matsumoto Jun je jure d'être le prochain roi de l'agence ! »


End file.
